Eobard Thawne (Arrowverse)
: Eobard's physiology was altered, granting him access to the Speed Force."The Man in The Yellow Suit" ** : Eobard is capable of moving at superhuman speeds, appearing as only a blur to the naked eye. He was initially much faster than The Flash. ** : Because of his great speed, Barry's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger instantly. He capable of easily reacting to attacks from The Flash. ** : Eobard's balance and bodily coordination are far superior to the finest human athlete. He is able to make sharp turns while moving at superhuman speed, without losing balance. ** : Eobard possesses superhuman stamina, which allows him handle the stress of running at superhuman speed, without getting tired or weak. ** : Eobard is capable of healing at a rate much quicker and efficiently than regular humans."The Trap" ** : Eobard's body generates a powerful red electricity when he is moving at super speed. He is capable of utilizing it to enhance his strikes, and focusing the electricity to make his eyes glow bright red. ** : Eobard can vibrate any part of his body so fast, that he can phase through people or objects. By vibrating his hand he is able to phase it directly through a person's chest, killing them. ** : Eobard was capable of using his speed to travel in time, in an attempt to kill Barry as a child. ** : By rotating his arms at super speed, Eobard is capable of creating strong vortexes of wind."Rogue Air" | Abilities = * ** ** * * : "Wells" was never injured during the particle accelerator explosion, but has taken advantage of the incident to legitimize his fake paralysis. He also murdered Simon Stagg in order to keep him from exploiting Barry's abilities, keeping this murder a secret from his colleagues. * : Unlike Barry, Eobard does not rely on his speed to win fights. He was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to wear down his opponent. He was able to easily defeat Barry in hand-to-hand combat twice. While temporarily deprived of his speed, Eobard's fighting skills allowed him to hold his own against The Arrow in a fight."Rogue Air" * : Eobard is able to instill fear in others, which is accompanied by his ability vibrate his vocal chords, to alter his voice into a deep growl."Grodd Lives" * : Eobard is an expert tactician, as he was able to come up with plans to help Barry Allen defeat the many meta-humans he faced. He also managed to prevent Barry and the rest of his team from figuring out that he was the Reverse-Flash. | Weaknesses = * : Thawne is not in full control of his powers which fluctuate erratically. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Harrison Wells is portrayed by Tom Cavanagh. Eobard Thawne, pre-transformation, is portrayed by Matt Letscher. * While accessing the Speed Force, Thawne's eyes glow red. * While his natural hair color is blond, when impersonating Wells, Thawne's hair is brown based on Wells' DNA. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = * IMDb Character Page: Harrison Wells }} Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:S.T.A.R. Labs staff members Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Displaced Category:Flash Supporting Cast